narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Legacy of the "Shadow" Warrior
Titles of Hikaru I was on limited resources, so sorry if they sound lame. Also, I made the signature on Paint... Narutokurosaki547 21:48, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, they are okay. But the Light within Shadows.... eh, kinda corny. Also, when you want me to help, im on it ^_^ --Seireitou 21:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Like I said...limited resources. Narutokurosaki547 21:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Think Great Saiyaman from DBZ. As time goes on, Hikaru's creativity decreses. Such as the same with Gohan in DBZ... Narutokurosaki547 21:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Good point, but the Rurouni, short and simple, yet a good choice, at least he isnt called Shiniman --Seireitou 21:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Like all great writers and artists, even people on here run out of ideas... And I'm willing to help too. --Cold hard steel 21:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) To Sei: Thank Yhvh I didn't think of THAT name. Shiniman sounds kinda High School Age Gohanish... To Steel: Thanks, I'm mostly looking for titles ascosiated with wolves and Shadows, if it helps. Narutokurosaki547 21:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, what's shadow edge in japanese? --Cold hard steel 22:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The best ones I found were Kagetansen or Kagehashi. Narutokurosaki547 22:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I prefer Kagetansen. Sounds fairly cool, and it doesn't have twelve syllables. Oh, I have an idea. Why not make an RP out of the whole taking down Aizen arc thing? --Cold hard steel 22:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Also, dont forget Kagekiri or some people prefere Kurokiri, but that is "black edge" --Seireitou 22:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) To Sei: I combined the names, sorta... To Steel: Good idea, but I'd still need to get a lot done before I even try to organize the RP anyway...but that is a good idea, and I'll make sure I make the changes. Narutokurosaki547 22:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) BTW, you took Sasuke Aizen from Sousuke Aizen from bleach right? Kinda obvious ^_^ --Seireitou 22:17, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I concur. And Kurosaki-san, that's what we're here for. --Cold hard steel 22:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I planned the Gov't Overthrow Arc to somewhat mirror the Soul Society Arc from Bleach. Besides, Aizen is a name EVERYONE can hate... Narutokurosaki547 22:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, i like the name Aizen. Alos, dont call Seireitou with the Hyuga name, he long ago discarded that name, he is now simply Seireitou --Seireitou 22:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Done... Think about it...what comes to your mind when you hear the word "Aizen" or the name "Sousuke Aizen"? Narutokurosaki547 22:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... a headless corpse and Ichigo laughing maniacally. --Cold hard steel 22:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice Steel. But which Ichigo? I think of an unholy Antichrist who ruined the lives of Momo, The Visoreds, Ichigo, and Rukia. And he ate all our steak... Narutokurosaki547 22:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hmm... i think of a little antichrist who will probably give up his plans for world domination and fall in love with a rough trick named Jim --Seireitou 22:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Don't you mean Gin? Narutokurosaki547 22:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Gin is Jim, nuff said --Seireitou 22:36, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I have to say, the chances of Gin getting out of his situation alive seem fairly high. You know him. Kaname too, he seems to mean well, but he's not as tricky. Aizen, well, like I said, Ichigo laughing maniacally over a headless corpse. --Cold hard steel 22:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see the Visoreds/Vizards, Kisuke, and Tessai return to their former positions in the Soul Society As for Gin and Aizen, to the Insane Asylum. Kaname...Demote to guardsman... Narutokurosaki547 23:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) AIZEN'S ALTERNATE SUPERMAN! --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Bad news I have hit the dreaded and evil force known as...Writer's Block...I have a good general Idea of what will happen, but I can't think of how to word it... Narutokurosaki547 23:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I have an idea, its not so good, but its all i got. Ok, how about, she attempts to get attacked by the officers again so she can draw out Hikaru and finds a away to speak with him about who she is and ....... yeah --Seireitou 23:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Wait... I think I agree with Sei. That's actually a good idea. --Cold hard steel 23:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking that the police officers figure out who Senna really is, and the police hire one of the yakuza gangs to kill her, and Hikaru shows up, and the rest is self-explanitory... Narutokurosaki547 23:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I know how they could find out, while she was talking with the book, someone overheard her and reported it to the poliece? --Seireitou 23:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Nice. I'm on it...I think... Narutokurosaki547 23:55, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, um... Sorry if Part 4 looks a little Writer's blockey...It's been a little hard to write today... Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC)